Behind the Scenes
by iPaper
Summary: My take on what happens behind the scenes of Mara Clara. :
1. Special Delivery

**Behind the Scenes**

**Author's note:** What if our dear Albie Casino and Kathryn Bernardo are already developing mutual feelings for each other without the knowledge of everyone except those in Mara Clara set and of course, the people close to them? Here's my take on this… Have fun reading! :)

Mara Clara began with two of the lead roles disliking each other. Kathryn found Albie a little bit cocky and no matter what she does, she couldn't relate to Albie, while Albie found Kathryn way too young for his taste and no matter how he tries to relate with Kath, he just couldn't see the spark between them.

Time flew without them noticing that they have already grown close and attached to each other. Kath would occasionally bake cookies or cakes for the people in set, making sure she'd spare a special pack for Albie to take home. Albie on the other hand would often take the extra effort to visit Kath on the set even though he wasn't called for a shoot or his taping is on another location.

"Oh, Albie? Why are you here? Diba wala ka naman taping today?" Kiray asked. Albie was caught off guard and was at loss of words, "Ah… Eh… Akala ko kasi may shoot ako today." It was the best answer Albie could come up with. The set erupted into laughter upon hearing Albie's answer. "Wag mo nga kaming gawing tanga!" Jhong said in his Gary David tone which only earned more laughter from the cast and crew.

"You think we'd buy your reason? Look at you, wala kang dalang clothes, hindi mo kasama PA mo and pormang-porma ka!" their director said. "Oo nga, mukhang manliligaw ka lang eh," Bobby followed up, earning him some cheers from the crew.

"Kayo naman, hindi na mabiro. I just dropped by to bring you some snacks." Albie said in an attempt to change the topic. He felt like he was being put on the hot seat.

"Eksaktong dating mo, Tol!" Diego said. "Oo nga, Albie! Gutom na gutom na kami, ano ba yang dala mo?" Dimples asked. "Cupcakes, cookies, cake, doughnuts and ice cream po." Albie replied.

As soon as Kathryn's scene was done, Albie approached her, bringing with him some food that he has brought in the set, water and towel. Everyone on set was looking at them, trying not to get caught and trying their best to eavesdrop on Albie and Kath's exchange of words.

"Bossing, special delivery po." Albie said as he offered the food, water and towel to Kath. "Uy, salamat ha? Sobrang special naman ng delivery na 'to. Akalain mo, si Albie Casino pa ang nagdeliver!" Kath said in a teasing tone. "Syempre naman, order 'yan ng bossing ko eh!" Albie retorted. As if on cue, Kathryn's face turned red and said, "Nakakahiya naman! Akala ko naman kasi nagbibiro ka lang kanina when you texted and asked kung anong food gusto ko… Ang dami ko tuloyng inorder."

The people from the set who were eavesdropping could no longer take it as they erupted into "Uyyys!" and "Yieees!". Direk Emil even managed to scream, "Kinikilig ako! Sobra!" from afar. The two was evidently shocked upon learning that everyone was listening to them as they talked.

A series of teases from the crew and cast followed:

Julia: "Naku, si Albie, kumi-Christian Torralba kay Kathryn!"

Aria: "Order naman pala ni Bossing eh, kaya nagdala ng pagkain!"

Jhong: "Hindi naman pala para sa atin 'to eh."

Mylene: "Mukhang mauuna pang magka-love life 'tong si Albie kesa kay Christian ah!"

Cameraman: "Kathryn, dalas-dalasan mo na ang order! Damay mo na kami!"

Chokoleit: "Hoy, Utoy! Alam ba yan ni Tita Rina?"

Albie and Kathryn just shrugged it off and laughed with the people in the set.

Taping for that day was over and their director has announced it was time for pack up.

"Uuwi ka na ba, Kath?" Albie asked Kath. "Mamaya-maya pa siguro. Hindi ko kasi ma-contact yung driver ko pati si Mommy eh." Kath replied. "Ah, ganun ba? Edi tara na, ako na maghahatid sa'yo." Albie offered. "Wag na, nakakahiya naman sa'yo." Kath tried to decline Albie's offer, but Albie insisted. "Okay lang! Pareho naman tayong from QC eh. I won't take no for an answer." With that said, Albie took Kath's things and loaded it into his car.

**Chapter end note:** I hope you enjoyed reading! Hope you liked it! Wait for the next chapter! :)


	2. Dinner with the Bernardos

**Behind the Scenes**

**Author's note:** As promised, here's chapter 2! Have fun reading! Kilig vibes! :)

Kath stood frozen on the ground, unable to reply to Albie. "Kath, tara na! Baka ma-traffic pa tayo." Albie said. "Okay, teka, iti-text ko pa si Mom na ikaw na ang maghahatid sa'kin!"

Albie winked in response to Kath's words as he finished loading Kathryn's stuffs at the back of his car.

"Hoy, Mr. Casino! Kung yang pakidat-kindat mo gumagana kay Mara del Valle, sa akin, hindi! Kaya please." Kathryn said in her hyperactive voice. "Oh, di nga? If I know, kinikilig ka rin naman pag kinikindatan kita, ayaw mo lang aminin!" Albie teased. "Ewan ko sa'yo! Feeling ka!" Kathryn retorted. "Tara na nga!" Albie opened the passenger's door for Kath, which Kath took with a smile.

The drive to Kathryn's house was a quiet yet a comforting one. Albie turned on the radio and it greeted them with the song "Love The Way You Lie" which reminded them of Aria and Albie's version of it. A smile managed to creep into their faces. Albie would occasionally sing along the song, which earned him some giggles from Kath.

As they arrived Kath's house, they were greeted by Kathryn's mom. "Albie, thanks for bringing Kath home, nagkaroon kasi ng konteng conflict sa business kanina eh kaya di ko siya naasikaso." Kathryn's mom explained to Albie. "Wala po 'yun, Tita. Your house is on my way naman po." Albie managed to reply. "You stay na lang for dinner. Let me cook for you." Kathryn's mom said. Just when Albie was about to decline her offer, she followed up, "Masasaktan ako if you turn my offer down, Albie." Albie was unable to reply, he just gave his notorious smile instead.

Albie and Kath stayed in the living room while waiting for dinner to be served. They were talking about random stuffs and teasing each other when Kathryn's dad entered the room. He caught Albie pinching Kathryn's nose, this earned Albie a death glare from Kath's dad. The two of them were surprised by the arrival of Kathryn's dad.

The two quickly stood up as Kath gave her Daddy a kiss on the cheek while Albie was glued on the floor, his face all flushed up, not knowing what to do. Albie was able to collect his wits back and managed to greet Kathryn's dad, "Good afternoon po, Sir." as he gave him a polite smile.

As if on cue, Kathryn's mom called them in for dinner. Albie felt relieved upon hearing the voice of Tita Iya, Kathryn's mom.

Albie, again, felt tensed as he sat beside Kathryn at the dining table. He was surrounded by Kathryn's family, all were very welcoming and warm towards him, except Kathryn's dad who has been giving him a death glare every now and then.

"Albie, kumain ka ng mabuti, baka sabihin ni Mareng Rina na di ka namin pinakain ng mabuti dito." Kathryn's mom told Albie. Albie smiled and said, "Tita naman, ang sarap kaya ng food na pinrepare mo." "Talaga? Sige, ipagbabalot kita ng food para madalhan mo na rin parents mo pati si Adam." Kathryn's mom said. "Thank you, Tita." Albie replied.

Albie began to relax and felt comfortable with the Bernardo family. He was again tensed when Kathryn's dad spoke. "Albie, calm down, Son. Kanina ka pa parang takot na takot sa akin. Don't worry, I don't bite." Albie then began to loosen his nerves and managed to smile upon hearing Kath's dad speak. "Ilang taon ka na ba, Ijo?" Kathryn's dad asked. "Seventeen po, Sir." Albie answered. "Drop the Sir. Tito Gab na lang." Gabriel insisted. "Yes, Si—Tito Gab."

Gabriel bombarded Albie with more questions. Questions that made Albie feel awkward. Kath became very embarrassed of her Daddy's behavior towards Albie.

"Ano ka ba, Hon. Pakainin mo nga muna nang maayos si Albie. Mamaya na yang interrogation mo. Ikaw talaga." Iya said to her husband who was very eager in throwing questions to Albie. Albie mentally thanked his Tita Iya for that.

After dinner, Albie said, "Tita, Tito, thanks po sa dinner and sa pabaon niyo pong food. Ang sarap po. As much as I want to stay longer and talk with you, I have to go home na po. Late na po kasi." "Sige Ijo, thank you again for bringing Kath home. Ikumusta mo na lang ako sa Mommy mo." Iya replied. "Yes, Tita, salamat po ulit dito." Albie replied, raising the food that Iya packed for him.

"Sige po, Tito and Tita, mauuna na po ako." Albie said. "Sige, Ijo. Ingat ka sa pagmamaneho." Gabriel stated. "Thank you po." Albie managed to reply. Albie also waved at Kath's siblings then turned to Kath and said, "Sige, Kath. Thanks. Kita na lang tayo sa taping on Thursday." "Uhhm, sige. Hatid na kita sa labas." Kathryn replied.

As Kath and Albie reached his car, Kath said, "Uhmmm, Albie? Sorry kanina, huh?" "For what?" Albie asked in pure confusion. "My dad really acted like a child kanina sa loob. I'm sorry for that." Kath stated. "Ano ka ba? Wala yun. I know how your dad would feel, you're his youngest child tapos malalaman niyang may naghatid sa'yong lalaki sa bahay niyo, tapos ka-love team mo pa on screen. Of course, he'd feel protective of you." Albie replied with a smile plastered on his face. Kath smiled on his very understanding statement. She never knew Albie could be very understanding as well. Her train of thoughts were cut off as Albie spoke. "But I have to admit, nakakatakot ang Dad mo, Kath." With that said, both of them laughed.

"O sige na, sumakay ka na sa car mo bago ka pa i-toast ng Daddy ko dito." Kath said. They both laughed as Albie made his way to his car. "Sige, Kath! Text and call na lang, if feel mo akong ka-text and kausap." Albie said. "Sira! Sige na, ingat sa pagda-drive! Text me when you reach home, okay?" Kath replied. "Yes, Bossing!" Albie said as he went inside his car.

Just when Kath turned her back around to go inside the gate of their house, Albie went off his car, went near Kath and quickly stole a kiss on Kath's cheek.

**Chapter end note:** Ha! Bitin? Hahaha. Wait for Kath's reaction on the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter. :)


	3. Albie's Side of the Story

**Behind the Scenes**

**Author's note:** Here's chapter 3. Di masyado pulido ang pagkakagawa nitong third chapter. Madalian eh. Babawi ako sa next chapters. Promise. :)

Kath stood frozen, unable to process what Albie just did. After some time, she was able to gather back her wits and said, "Wha- What was that for?" "I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you. Are you mad?" Albie smiled cutely to Kath. Kath, in reply, said, "No, I'm not. Sige na, Albie. Baka ma-traffic ka sa daan."

Unknown to Albie and Kath, Kathryn's Daddy, Gabriel was looking at them at the window.

Albie went into his car with a silly smile plastered on his face. As he drove home, he kept on thinking of Kathryn and he shuddered as the thought of Kath's dad entered his mind. He felt odd upon realizing that it's the first time that he's been spending so much time and effort on a girl who isn't his girlfriend. He just shrugged off the thought and focused on his driving.

As he entered his home, he was greeted by the image of his mom and younger brother, Adam, bickering, while his dad was sitting comfortably on the couch while watching Mara Clara.

"Oh, Albie! Nakarating ka na pala. Tapos ka na bang mag-dinner?" Rina asked. Albie on the other hand just kept on smiling, as if he didn't hear his mom. "Hoy, Albie! Kinakausap ka ng Mommy mo. Ano bang nangyayari sa'yong bata ka at kanina ka pa nakangiti?" Benjo asked. Still, no reply from Albie. "Hoy, Kuya!" Adam screamed at his big brother as he playfully hit his arm. Albie snapped back to reality, "Ha? Anong sabi mo?" "Tinatanong ka ni Mommy kung kumain ka na. Kuya, ano ka ba? Para kang timang! Kanina ka pa nakangiti jan!"

"Ah? Oo, Mommy. I had dinner with Kath and her family po. Ito nga po pala, pinagbalot po kayo ni Tita Iya ng food na niluto niya." Albie said with a smile. "Sige Mom, Dad, Bro, akyat na ako sa room ko. Good night."

Albie went to his room, leaving his family confused. "Ano daw? Did he just say he had dinner with the Bernardos?" Rina asked. "Ano bang pinakain sa kanya doon at di siya maiwan-iwan ng ngiti niya?" Benjo seconded. "I will have to investigate on this." With that said, Adam left as he followed his brother to his room.

"Hoy, kanina ka pa nakangiti jan, Bro ah? Baka naman gusto mong i-share sa'kin." Adam said to Albie in a teasing tone. "Wala, 'Tol. Masaya lang talaga ako ngayon. Kung tatanungin mo ako kung bakit, pasensya, Bro. I also don't know why." Albie replied with all the firmness of his voice. "Pero dahil ba kay Kath? I thought you don't like girls younger than you?" Adam asked again. "Bro, okay ka lang? Who said anything about me liking Kath? I mean, yeah, I like Kath, but only as a friend." Albie replied with a shift in his voice. "Mag-ingat ka, Kuya ha? Love is lethal. Baka kainin mo 'yang pagdi-deny mo ngayon." Adam said, still teasing his older brother.

Albie was silenced by his brother's words. "What? Am I actually liking Kath? By means of like, like as in L-I-K-E?" Albie asked himself. Albie's train of thoughts was cut off when his little brother threw a pillow on him and said, "Ano? Ba't natahimik ka jan? Is it true? You like Kath?" Albie remained silent for some time.

As he gained back his mind, he changed the topic and said to his brother, "Lumabas ka na nga, Adam! Matutulog na ako. May mall show pa ako bukas." "Talaga? Sinong kasama?" Adam asked, attempting to prolong the conversation with his big brother. " "Halos lahat ng cast, why?" Albie returned the question. "Wala lang, bakit? Masama bang magtanong?" Adam defended himself. "Sige na nga, matutulog na ako. Lumipat ka na dun sa kwarto mo?" Albie commanded to Adam. "Sige na, sige na, if I know tatawagan mo pa yung Kathryn mo eh, kaya pinapalabas mo na ako." Adam again teased. "Loko! Lumabas ka na nga." Adam finally left Albie's room.

As soon as Adam left his room, Albie quickly fished his phone from his pocket and text messaged Kath. They exchanged a series of text messages before they hit the sack.

**Their text messages came like this:**

Albie: Hey, Kath. I'm home now. Thanks for dinner. T'was delicious.

Kath: Glad you're safe. You're welcome. Mom said balik ka daw soon.

Albie: Sure will. Hey, you received the info for tom's mall show?

Kath: Nope, I guess. What mall show?

Albie: May mall show daw tayo tom sa MOA with whole MC teens. 3PM. 11AM call time at ABS Compound.

Kath: I see. Thanks for the info.

Albie: Sabay na tayo tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 10. If it's fine with you.

Kath: Sure. Will tell Mom about it now. Thanks for the offer.

Albie: Walang problema! Bossing nga kita, diba?

Kath: Mom said yes. Albie, I'm sleepy na. Sleep ka na rin.

Albie: Yeah, good night. Sleep well, Bossing.

Kath: Likewise, sleep well, Albie. See you tomorrow.

Albie: Yeah, see you tomorrow. :)

Albie was smiling the whole time they were exchanging text messages. "Hoy, Kuya, iba na 'yan ha? May pa-bossing-bossing ka pang nalalaman kay Kath! You like her, right?" Adam disturbed his brother. Albie was shocked upon realizing that his younger brother was sitting beside him, reading his text messages the whole time. "Kanina ka pa ba, jan?" Albie asked as he was confused on how his brother entered his room without him knowing. "Oo, kaninang-kanina pa. Ikaw, Kuya, sabi mo walang lihiman? Mukhang nagsi-secret ka na sa'kin ngayon ah?" Adam continued teasing his brother. "Alam mo ikaw, nagiging pakialamero ka na." Albie said. "At ikaw naman nagiging sinungaling na!" Adam replied.

"Admit it, Bro. You're slowly being drawn to Kath." Adam said, still in his hyperactive teasing voice. "C'mon, Bro, alam mo naman yung mga type ko eh, diba?" Albie said in defense of himself. Adam replied, "Oo, alam ko. Yung maganda, mabait, matalino, caring, malambing na palaban, etc. diba?" Albie smiled on how his brother described his "ideal girl." "At lahat ng yun, na kay Kathryn na." Adam continued. Albie was again caught off guard by his younger brother's statement. It seems he could not hide anything from his brother after all. Before he could defend himself again, Adam left his room leaving him dumbfounded.

Albie couldn't sleep since his brother's words never left his mind. "I like Kath?" he kept on asking himself. He was able to sleep after hours of thinking about his feelings, but to no avail, he ended up sleeping with his question unanswered.

**End chapter note:** Ang slow ng pacing ng fanfic! Sorry! Will try my best to advance the pace of the story on the next chapters. Promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. :)


	4. Nose to Nose

**Behind the Scenes**

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 4. I just hope this will be a good one. I'm doing my Photography and Literature homework while writing this fic. Yeah, multitasking! I do hope you enjoy this. :)

Kathryn woke up to the sound of her phone beeping. It was a text message from her on screen partner, now her close friend, Albie Casiño. "Bossing, gising ka na ba? I'll pick you up at 10 sharp. Don't forget!" she read aloud. A smile managed to creep on her face as she replied, "Yes, gising na. Will prepare myself and my things na." As Albie received her reply, he didn't bother to reply anymore as he was in already in a hurry.

Albie picked Kathryn up just in time. Kathryn's mom and dad thanked Albie for his offer to pick up Kathryn. It saved them some time since they were very busy with their business for the past weeks and for the coming months and Kathryn's personal driver was on leave since he was sick. Kath's Dad spoke and said, "Albie, kung okay lang sana sa'yo, pwedeng pakihatid na rin si Kath mamaya. Pero if busy ka, ako na lang susundo sa kanya." "No, Tito Gab. It's fine with me. Ako na lang po maghahatid kay Kath mamaya."

The drive to the ABS-CBN compound, where the Mara Clara cast will meet was filled with jokes and laughter despite the heavy traffic.

Albie and Kathryn arrived a little late. The teens of Mara Clara along with the other crew and some P.A.s were already waiting for them in the parking lot, since they will all be riding the same coaster going to MOA. As soon as Christian pulled over his car, Kiray saw him went off his car. "Oh, ayan na pala si Albie oh, si Kath na lang pala hinihintay natin." Kiray said as everyone looked at the direction where Kiray was staring at. They were all confused as Albie went to the opposite door. They were surprised as Kathryn went off Albie's car. Albie assisted Kath as she went off and helped her bring her unload her stuffs.

"Guys, sorry. Traffic kasi eh." Albie explained. Everyone, in pure shock was unable to reply. Phytos, who was the first to recover from the shock said, "Guys, please tell me kung tama ba 'tong nakikita ko? Am I dreaming? Please wake me up." Everyone erupted into laughter because of Phytos' comment.

A lot of people came to the MOA concert grounds. The place was becoming very warm as time passed by. Everyone was very busy trying to rehearse the song that they're gonna sing in a little while. Albie asked a bottle of water from one of the staffs.

Albie approached Kathryn who was trying to memorize her piece. This caught the eyes of most of the Mara Clara teens and staffs who were with them at the back stage. "Bossing, have some water. Para hindi naman matuyo lalamunan ng ka-duet ko mamaya. Sobrang init pa naman." Albie said. "Salamat, Albie!" Kath said as she got the bottle of water from Albie's hand.

Their co-teen stars could no longer take it. Most of the girls screamed as they said they were "kinikilig." "Aba, Albie, baka akala mo si Christian Torralba ka pa rin." Yong Gopez commented. "Oo nga naman, Albie, nasa mall show tayo ngayon. Hindi taping." Aria seconded. "At ito namang si Kath, masyado yatang fini-feel ang pagiging Mara." Julia followed up.

The people who were at the backstage broke into laughter as the teens continued teasing Kathryn and Albie. They just stopped teasing the two when they were signaled that the show was already about to start.

Kath and Albie performed the song Pasulyap-sulyap by Tootsie Guevarra which was mostly sung by Kathryn. The screams by the crowd was unstoppable.

As soon as their performance was over, the hosts of the event came up and joined them on stage. The crowd was requesting for a kiss. "Naku, bawal po." Kath said. Albie only smiled. The crowd, though disappointed never gave up, they shifted their request to "Nose-to-nose!" The crowd kept on repeating it.

The host said, "Kung hindi pwede and kiss, siguro naman pwede niyong pagbigyan ang libu-libo niyong fans na pumunta pa dito galing sa malalayong lugar ng nose-to-nose." Kath smiled as she knew she was already as red as a tomato.

The consistent demand of the crowd made the other Mara Clara teens come out from the backstage and joined the crowd as they screamed, "Nose-to-nose!"

Giving up, Albie raised his hand up on the air and said, "Sige na nga! Papayag ako kung papaya si Kathryn.." The host screamed in pure kilig-ness as she said "Oh, ayan, pumayag na si Albie! Si Kath na lang, bibigay rin yan!" "Nose-to-nose!" the crowd, with the MC teens and hosts continued to cheer.

"Naku, nakaka-pressure naman po." Kath said, blushing. "Kathryn, ano? Bibiguin mo ba ang linu-libo mong mga fans na nandirito ngayon at yung mga nanonood ngayon sa TV? Kahit 10 seconds lang?" Kathryn, in defeat agreed to the nose-to-nose with Albie.

Albie faced Kath, Kath couldn't look at Albie's face. They did their nose-to-nose as the crowd counted 1 to 10 as slowly as possible. But before they reached the 8th count, the host who was standing behind Albie was excitingly jumping around stumbled and accidentally pushed Albie, thus making Kath and Albie's nose-to-nose into lips-to-lips.

The crowd broke into screams as the host apologized to the two. Albie and Kath immediately broke the kiss. They both stood frozen on the stage, not knowing what to do. They managed to smile and keep calm after they recovered from what just took place.

After the show, their co-teen stars were joking around, screaming, "Nose-to-nose!" at the backstage as they packed their things and prepared to leave. Albie and Kath remained silent, feeling uncomfortable and shy.

Albie, then brought Kathryn to her home safely.

**Chapter end note:** Is it bad? I'm sorry. Babawi po ako bukas. Tatapusin ko lang 'tong mga homework ko then I'll try to pull out 2-3 chapters tomorrow. Thanks for reading! God bless! :)


	5. Kath's Side of the Story

**Behind the Scenes**

**Author's note: **As promised, here's the fifth chapter. This will be on Kathryn's take on what happened during the event. I'll try to post another as soon as I reach home..

The drive to Kath's home was silent and filled with awkwardness. As they reached Kath's home, they were greeted by Kathryn's mom at the gate. Albie helped Kath unload her things from the car's trunk. Kathryn's mom said her thanks to Albie. Albie left as soon as he said his goodbye and good night to Kath and her mom.

Kath's mom teased her as soon as Albie left. Figuring out that her family was able to see or heard about what occurred in the mall show, she hurriedly passed through their living room and went upstairs to her room. She tried her best to avoid her Daddy Gab and her siblings, she was sure that she will be placed in the hot seat.

She had her warm bath, changed into her sleeping clothes and hit the bed. She couldn't stop thinking of what just happened moments ago. She can't imagine she'd share her first kiss on the lips with her on screen partner, Albie Casino.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed when her Daddy Gab entered her room. She hurriedly calmed herself and pretended to sleep. "Hey, Baby Girl, I know you're not yet asleep. Daddy just wanna talk with you." Her dad said. Giving up, Kathryn sat up straight, leaning her back on her daddy's chest who sat on her bed.

"Do you like that guy?" her dad asked her. She knew who her dad was referring to, but she pretended she didn't know and asked, "Who, Dad?" "C'mon Kath. You know I can read you like an open book, you know I'm talking about Albie." Her dad replied.

Sighing, she said, "I don't know, Dad. But I do like him as a friend. He's a good friend, you know. He brings food for me, he tries his best to protect me from my haters or at times, from the paparazzi, and I'm comfortable being with him." "He's a good prospect for a boyfriend, isn't he?" Gab asked her daughter, smiling. Kathryn was shocked by her dad's question, but she managed to pull out a smile.

"Alam mo, Anak, you don't have to keep your feelings to yourself." Gab said. "Dad, di ko po kayo maintindihan." Kath, now confused, asked her Daddy. "Anak, walang kabuluhan kung ako ang mag-iexplain niyan sa'yo. You have to figure it out by yourself." Gab explained.

"Sige na, Anak. It's late na, let's just talk some other time. Di ba may taping ka pa bukas?" Gab said. "But Da-" Kath tried to reason out, but was cut off by her Daddy Gab, "Sige na, go to sleep now." With that said, Gab kissed her youngest daughter's forehead and left her room.

Kathryn tried her best to fall into slumber, but failed miserably. She kept on thinking of what her Dad told her, the kiss and as much as she'd like to deny it, she was thinking of… Albie.

"Oh my God, Albie and I will be taping some scenes tomorrow. I don't if I could still face him after what happened earlier." Kathryn said to herself. And as if on cue, her mobile phone beeped and revealed the name of the person she was least expecting to receive a text message from. It was a text message from Albie.

"Hey, are you asleep now? Can we talk about what happened earlier? I know it feels uncomfortable, but it'll feel more awkward if we don't talk about it now." The text read.

Upon realizing that Christian was right, she sent him a reply. Their text conversation came like this:

Kath: Yeah, I'm still awake. That's a good idea.

Albie: About what happened earlier?

Kath: Yeah?

Albie: Hope it won't affect our relationship as friends.

Kath: Don't worry, it won't. Pero we can't deny it, it's awkward.

Albie: I know, I'm really sorry about that.

Kath: It's nobody's fault.

Albie: For sure, tayo ang center ng tuksuhan tomorrow sa set.

Kath: Malamang. Tsk. Hey, let's sleep na. Early pa tayo for tomorrow eh.

Albie: Yeah, right. You have your driver na? Shall I pick you up?

Kath: Wala pa eh, still sick. Sure, if it's fine with you.

Albie: Sige, will pick you up tomorrow. 7AM.

Kath: K. Gonna sleep now. Sleep well. Walang ilangan tomorrow ha?

Albie: Sure. Pusta tayo, ang maiilang, manlilibre.

Kath: Game. Sige na. Sleepy na talaga ako. Good night, sleep well, Albie!

Albie: Yeah, sleep well, Bossing. See you tomorrow. Don't forget to pray.

After putting her phone on her bedside table and dimming of the lights, Kathryn was now able to fall into a deep slumber peacefully, with a smile plastered on her pretty face.

**Chapter end note:** Wala gaanong KV. Sorry. Maybe next chapter. I'll try. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
